Hear My Thoughts
by Sabilandako
Summary: It was a peaceful meeting actually. The nations were contented with it. But of course, anything peaceful would eventually end. And that was what actually happened on their meeting; for when the nations started hearing other nation's thoughts, shits had gone down.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello! Sabila here! For those who know me, well, I really couldn't bring myself to study now. I need some stress reliever for all the pressure.**

**Anyways, this is again another story which I...just thought of the last minute... Hahaha... I was actually watching an anime when I thought of this plot. Anyways, here's the prologue!**

* * *

In this meeting ran by England, everyone was actually listening. Even though it lacked activeness, as England was the one presenting it in such a 'gentlemanly' manner, the nations just decided to participate. It was not like they could do anything anyways, as Germany had threatened them that he would go berserk if chaos broke out. And the nations had already learned not to get on the wrong side of a fuming German. 'He will beat you with his whip until you die and he will resurrect you again to feed your innards to his dogs.' Was what the rumors said. And everybody would just have to keep that in their minds, whether it was true or not. It could be 'true' by some ill-fated chance. It was a mystery.

Anyways, back to the meeting.

"That is one way to at least stop economic crash. And now, proceeding to the next topic..." England breathed, and he paused for a while as he felt shivers down his spine. The nations then blinked; soon realizing that all of them felt something...weird. They just shrugged it off after a moment of hesitation as they saw England recovering from the pause. They could think about it later.

"Oh... Where are we? Ah. So the next topic is about pollution itself..."

_'Boring.'_

England blinked in surprise. Had he just heard America saying something on his head? He then looked at America; only to see him doodling on his paper, and without a doubt with a face masked off with boredom.

"Did you say something, America?" He asked.

America looked at him weirdly before shrugging and going back to his doodle. Apparently, the nations looked at him too with the same look as America; weirdly.

_'He's hallucinating things again...'_

England shot his head towards France and looked at him coldly.

"I am not hallucinating things, frog!" He snapped at him making France look at him confusedly. Then France's face morphed into that of shock.

"A-Angleterre... You're not reading my mind, are you? Please tell me you're just seeing and hearing things..."

England would have throttled him that instant but he was snapped out of it when he heard another voice inside his mind.

_'They would fight again... Why can't we have a normal meeting for once aru...?'_

England and France blinked at the same time as they heard those words inside their minds. They looked at China with wide eyes, making China raise an eyebrow under their gaze.

_'Frog... You heard that too... right?'_

_'Oui... Are you affecting my mind by some chance...?'_

'_No, you bloody frog! Why would I do tha-'_

And they too screamed as the two blonds realized that they in fact really heard those weird thoughts.

They looked at the nations warily, only to see them as shocked as they both were.

Silence hung on a thin thread, but it was snapped when America spoke like a scared child.

"Dudes... You definitely heard China's, England's, and France's thought...right?"

The nations nodded in response, and after a few minutes, chaos erupted throughout the whole room.

But before the prologue could end here, they heard Germany's thoughts inside their mind.

_'I think my dogs would have a hearty meal for dinner...'_

Everybody gulped and they instantly quieted down as Germany stood up.

"Okay... Since it is no doubt that we could hear some thoughts of others, let's talk about it PEACEFULLY. No matter how uncanny it is, let's think about it with calm minds, YOU GOT ME?" He roared, making the other nations flinch as well as Japan who was currently raising his hands. Germany addressed the island nation.

"Japan, you've got anything to say?" Japan nodded and he stood up hastily.

"Ah... England-san... You're phone is ringing..."

England jumped a little bit as he realized that it was actually ringing. He excused himself before fishing out his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" He greeted through the phone. The Brit paused for a while before he felt his blood ran cold.

_'...'_

The nations looked at the frozen Brit with worry and concern; completely hearing him wince on his mind. And they felt scared for once as they saw England pressing the loud-speaker button.

The person on the other line wanted to talk to _them._

* * *

**So, what do you think? I am actually in doubt if I should continue this or not...**


	2. Chapter 2-NOTHING

**So, ummmm... Hello! I am updating again! **

**And if you ask why this chapter is delayed, let me tell you something. It was because of my three-day exam and the days beside that that I used to study. Haha, and man, finally, it ended. **

**So anyways, this chapter is a bit short... And it contains a fail 'tense atmosphere'... Sorry :(( my mind is still in hell…**

**okay anyways, here's the reply for the reviews!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**YumiLoveNeko: You think so? haha well, here you go!**

**TheSecretTrio: We meet again.. haha and thank you!**

**SomethingSimsy: HERE!**

**DjFreaksta: hahaha I don't know... :D**

* * *

England stood frozen for a while; his confused and scared emotions and thoughts being heard by the concerned nations. Never had they seen the Brit trembling as like this; and now, he was definitely shaking.

England took a deep breath and he pressed the loudspeaker on his phone, making the nations' breaths hitch on their throats.

"How do you find this phenomenon now?" A low monotonous voice greeted from the speaker.

The nations were silent, may it be from how creepily monotonous the voice was, or how the voice sent shivers down the spines of the nations. Only one found the voice to reply to the mystery caller.

"W-who is this...?" England warily asked as he set the phone on the table with shaking hands.

"I am no one, going by the name of 'Nothing'..." The voice said; cold as steel, as it pierced the nations' hearts.

The whole environment went tense at that.

"Are you the one responsible for this fucking mess, you bastard?" Romano suddenly cursed as he stomped towards the table, with Spain preventing him from behind.

"R-Roma, sto-"

"Ah. Such rude behavior, Mr. Vargas. But since I have little consideration somewhere from the corner of my heart, I will let you know." The voice answered, making Romano take a step backward, a lump growing on his throat. Spain suddenly clutched the Italian's hands away from the table. Whoever the caller was, something about his slow menacing voice and words made the two uneasy.

"You people are quite the interesting bunch. And I am bored... Ah, that's right. Because of boredom that I am doing this to all of you. However, I will like to do more... I can't be sure if you will like that. But I don't really care about you. Ah wait...there's still little care somewhere in my soul..."

England subtly cowered from the phone as he flinched. And as if on cue, the voice regarded him.

"Mr. Kirkland... Do you want to know what I will do to spice things a bit?"

The Brit recoiled a bit; scaredly biting his lip as he nodded slowly. America looked at him and then he stepped up with a stern look, as if trying to protect England from the voice.

"Very well then. This whole thought-linking is quite random. Random thoughts will be heard by random people. Ah, that's right... Random...

The one thinking that particular thought will not know who received that, but the one receiving it will instantly know who thought it...

And one fact... You will not know when are you going to hear something.

Interestingly random yet intriguing, isn't it?" The voice said with an amused tone, but his slow monotonous voice quickly masked it.

And as emotionless as it was made the nations' blood run cold.

"S-so... It is a one-way connection...? Germany asked quietly, with Italy partly hidden behind him.

"As expected of Mr. Ludwig. Yes, it is a one-way connection...

And by the way, don't ever think of stopping this thing. You can't even fathom this phenomenon. Only I can stop this...

And there's one thing I ask of you, Mr. Kirkland... Don't ever let anyone snap... Or, can you do that...

...with your own dilemma?" The voice emotionlessly said with a challenge.

With that, everybody heard England wince again on his mind. Two people blinked in astonishment, particularly Romano and Italy. The twins shared an infuriated yet so painfully worried look as they concernedly stared at England who was as just scandalized and as so much scared like them.

When no one uttered one simple word, the line went dead.

And the nations didn't know what to do but to sit and stare at off-space.

* * *

There was something wrong, England was sure of that. From the emotionless voice, to the words of the caller, to the way he spoke made the Brit tremble. And by the way things were going, that mystery caller knew something about England's secrets. And the Brit couldn't help but feel scared.

Suddenly, someone speaking made him snap away from his scared stupor.

"England-san... Don't feel scared. We will go through all of this. And besides, maybe we can have some fun all through the way, right?" Japan consoled as he walked towards the trembling Brit. England just offered a small smile in return.

_'Man, I'm hungry...'_

England and Japan blinked in surprise, and they softly chuckled as they turned towards the American. America met their gaze with a confused one, but it soon turned into understanding as he offered a laugh.

"What? It is true. I need some burger!"

"Git. Through all of this, all you could think of is bloody food?" England asked amusedly, all of his anxiety washed away. What he got in reply was a low grumble from America's stomach and that made the Briton chuckle.

Japan and America smiled that of relief.

_'Mr. England... Do you hear me...? If you can, can we talk with Fratello?'_

And England definitely did hear that. He then straightened himself as he excused himself from Japan and America. The Brit walked towards Italy and Romano; leaving the Japanese and the American to their own devices.

Once England was out of earshot, Japan spoke to America with a solemn voice.

"America-san... Arigatou..."

The man in question tilted his head in confusion.

"For cheering England-san up..." Japan continued with a relieved sigh. America just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You heard England-san being scared for some reason right?"

"Y-yes... I mean, come on. It is quite depressing hearing someone being scared with reasons unknown to us. And besides, it's England we're talking about. Proud, stiff old man being scared? It's quite scary and concerningly, you know?" America blushed a little bit; his cheeks having a faint hint of pink.

"Well, we should just help one another especially on this phenomenon, right?"

"You're right Japan... But I think the weird caller was right... I think someone will soon snap..."

And so, Japan and America shared a gloomy look as they stared at England and to the other two nations he was talking to.

And there were expressions adorning the trio's face...

It was depression...

...And fear.

* * *

**Sabila: *dum dum dum!* What's happening to the nations? Especially England, Feliciano, and Lovino? Will they still have a happy ending? Or worse, will it end tragically? **

**But since I have a happy mood as of this time, I will try to keep the mood happy and light. :D **

**And again, I am sorry for this shitty chapter. TT_TT I am sorry for the crappy "supposed-to-be-'tense environment'". I do really suck at those things, and I am sorry again :(( **

**Reviews? And constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**


End file.
